


A Midnight Call

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Tag: Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the day, Jack needs to make a late-night call.</p><p>Stargate Continuum Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Jack Called His Clone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64920) by [WritinginCT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT). 



 

 

Daniel woke up in bed alone and frowned. He got up and slipped on his glasses and silently stepped into the hall. The glow from one of the end tables in the living room illuminated the end of the hall and Daniel figured that Jack probably couldn't sleep and was most likely working on a crossword puzzle. 

"Or not," Daniel thought to himself as he paused in the hallway when he heard the faint electronic beeps of Jack dialing his cell phone. Torn between wanting to give Jack his privacy or eavesdropping on the conversation, Daniel chose the latter. He was a little concerned about Jack and had been all day. It wasn't everyday that someone that tortured and killed you over and over again was executed. And although Jack kept telling Daniel that he was fine, Daniel knew better. 

The one sided phone conversation that Daniel overheard was short. 

"Hey. It's me."  
"Yes, I know what time it is."  
"Well if you would be quiet a minute maybe I'd be able to tell you why I'm calling so late."  
"Remember our old buddy Bocce?"  
"He's dead."  
"Saw it with my own eyes."  
"Let's just say it was friends of Jacob."  
"I just... well, I just thought you should know."  
"I'm alright. You gonna be?"  
"Okay then, that's all I wanted."  
"Yeah." 

Daniel heard the phone snap shut and heard Jack sigh before saying, "You don't have to listen in from the hallway, Daniel. I really am okay." 

Daniel had a busted look on his face as he went and sat next to Jack on the couch. He settled in under the arm Jack lifted for him and said softly, "I'm just worried about you." 

Jack trailed his fingers lightly over the skin of Daniel's bare shoulder, "I know. But I'm fine. It's over and done and he's gone for good this time. And now I can put it all behind me permanently and don't ever have to think about it again. That's why I just called mini-me here at midnight and gave him the news, so he can do the same thing." 

"Oh. I guess we forgot about him in this whole mess." 

"I didn't." 

"Obviously. Is he going to be alright?" 

"Yeah, for the same reasons I am." 

"Good." 

Jack nodded then stood up and tugged Daniel to his feet. He pulled him into a tight embrace and just held on for a long time. When he finally let go their eyes met and Daniel thought he could finally see peace in Jack's. 

Jack grinned and jerked his head towards the bedroom and said, "C'mon, Spacemonkey. Let's go back to bed. I got no one else to call." 

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It sort of bugged me that Jack's emotions/history with Ba'al wasn't even touched upon in Continuum. So this is a little take on it from my perspective. ~CJ
> 
> Also, if interested, I did the phone call from clone!Jack's point of view in my other fic, "Five Times Jack Called His Clone".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times Jack Called His Clone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64920) by [WritinginCT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT)




End file.
